Shira/Gallery
This gallery is related to the character: Shira Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2 Pirates capture Scrat.jpg|Gutt and his crew find Scrat. Ice Age: Continental Drift Development Captain Gutt's Crew.jpg Shira & Diego.png Diego and his mate Shira.jpeg|Shira together with her mate, Diego. Shira concept art.jpeg|Concept art of Shira. Shira (fanart).png|Early concept of Shira. Shira_(another_early_version).png Shira along with cub.jpg|Concept art featuring Shira along with cub. Sweet and Sour.jpeg Shira_profile_image.jpg|"I wanted to come with you." Screenshots Crew laughing.jpeg|Shira laughing at the herd alongside her crew. Aye Aye Captain.jpeg|Shira ordered to stop Diego from cutting the ropes. Aye Aye Captain Gutt.jpeg|Shira begins to introduce her captain. Shira singing to Diego.png|"We owe our lives to Gutt." Come along on the trip.jpeg|Shira persuades Manny to join the crew. Undisputed master of the seas.jpeg He's the master of the seas.jpeg "Prepare the plank" - Shira to pirate crew.jpg|Shira orders the crew to prepare the plank. Shira "rescued" by herd.jpg|"Two sloths, a mammoth, and a saber? You guys are like the start of a bad joke." File:Shira imprisoned.PNG Pirate a Pirate Ship From Pirates.jpeg|Shira insults the herd's dull plan to take Gutt's ship. "Nice try, Jungle Jim" - Diego to Shira.jpg|"Yeah, nice try, Jungle Jim." - Shira mocks Manny's attempt to talk to a hyrax. Shira laying down inside a tree.jpeg|A thirsty Shira laying down. Thank You.jpeg|Shira gruffly thanks Diego for bringing her water. It's a Gift.jpeg|"You know, you have a way of saying "thank you" that makes it sound like "drop dead." "It's a gift." Coral Necklace.jpeg|Shira amused when Sid puts a coral necklace on Diego. Oh Congratulation ... !.jpg|"Congratulations warrior princess." So did I.jpeg|Shira tells Diego she left her pack too. I wouldn't still be wearing that necklace .jpeg|"Can I tell you the difference between you and me?" "I wouldn't still be wearing that necklace?" Pack or Herd.jpeg I'm his first mate..jpg|"Gutt has my back. I'm his first mate." Shira Displeased.jpeg|Shira taken aback when Diego states Gutt isn't looking for her. The mammoth, he washed ashore with me..jpg|Shira attempts to tell to Gutt of Manny's plan to take his ship. Shira admits her failure.PNG|Shira shamefully admits that Diego took her down. Yes captain.jpeg|Gutt humiliates Shira for her failure. Shira is demoted.jpeg|Shira upset when Gutt gives her position of first mate to Squint. "You answer to me now !" - Squint to Shira.jpg|Shira snarls at Squint when he begins to give her orders. Shira Pins Diego.jpeg|Shira attempts to kill Diego to redeem herself to Gutt. Hesitates.jpeg|As Diego offers her a better life, Shira hesitates to kill him. Diego convinces Shira to join herd.jpg|Falling in love with Diego, Shira agrees to leave Gutt's crew. "I got your Back" - Shira to Diego.jpg|"I've got your back." Shira Looks.png|Shira heartbroken that she had to separate herself from Diego. Shira attempts to explain her betrayal.jpeg|"Gutt, I can explain." Choking.jpeg|Gutt chokes and threatens Shira for betraying him. Shira realizes Gutt's true nature .jpeg|Shira loses all loyalty to Gutt when she learns he never cared about her. siren - shira form.png|Sirens taking on the form of Shira to distract Diego Shira injured.jpeg|Shira struggling to her feet. Shira_Freeing_Ellie.jpg|Shira attempts to free Ellie. "Still want me on your scurvy crew ?" - Shira to Diego.jpg|"So, still want me on your scurvy crew?" "You bet !." - Diego to Shira.jpg Shira Diego romantic.jpg Shira joins the herd.jpeg|Diego and Shira officially become a couple. The herd (CD).jpg "It Takes a Herd to Raise a Family" - Manny.JPG|The herd sail away to a new home. Gifs Diego Sees Shira for the First Time.gif File:I_Don't Fight Girls.gif Pirates Singing 1.GIF|Shira and the crew introduce Gutt in their sea shanty In a world that's going under to survive you must learn to plunder.gif|Shira singing alongside Gutt. Arguing.gif File:Diego_Chases_Shira_1.gif File:Diego_Chases_Shira_2.gif File:Diego_Chases_Shira_3.gif File:Diego_Chases_Shira_4.gif Shira vs Squint 1.gif Shira vs Squint 2.gif Shira Singing.gif|Shira, voiced by Jennifer Lopez singing during the credits. Ice Age: Collision Course Development Shira_Ice_Age.png Diego_to_Shira_Valentines_Day.png Ice Age Shira And Diego.jpg Chz719rVIAAhEWt.jpg ICE AGE 5 - COLLISION COURSE.jpg SDA .Shria.jpg Shria Ellie Brooke.jpg Screenshots Shira predator instinct.jpeg Diego and Shira in the bushes.jpeg|"We've been over this Diego, kids are afraid of us." Sabers in bushes.jpeg Diego and Shira Hi Kids.jpeg|"Hi kids!" Diego and Shira together in The Valley.png|Children run away every time. I even smiled.jpeg|"I even smiled this time." Ice Age Herd in Cave.jpg Shocked Herd.jpeg Shira can't believe that's the Dinosaur whisper.png|"Wait. This half a snack is a dinosaur whisperer?" Buck holding Shira's paw.png No thank you.jpeg|Shira disgusted when Buck offers to let her count his teeth. Diego Shira and Sid.jpeg Ice Age Herd with a Plan.jpg Herd discussion.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd.jpg Diego Shira and the Tablet.jpeg|Shira worried Buck won't be able to help this time. Shira's earrings.jpg Ice Age Herd Saving Earth.jpg Herd in tunnel.jpeg Unimpressed herd.jpeg|Shira isn't impressed by the space rock. Buck between Diego and Shira.png.jpg Diego talk to Buck. png.jpg|Hey Buck, You have a suggestion for getting around the river? Ice Age Collision Course Shria and Diego are Saber-tooth Tiger's.jpg|Shria and Diego are Saber-tooth Tiger's. Sabers with open mouths.jpeg|Diego and Shira shocked when the water opens a path. Uh Diego.jpeg|Shira notices her paw getting fuzzy from the electrical storm. What Would Not Helping Look Like.jpeg The Herd.jpeg Pumpkin.jpeg|"Just to be clear, that's a pumpkin, right?" Chased by Dino birds.jpeg The Herd scared or surprised.png The Herd.png Diego and Shira walking through Geotopia.png Diego Shira and Ellie in Geotopia.jpeg Who's he.jpeg|Diego and Shira wondering who’s "him". Manny, Ellie, Diego, and Shira in Geotopia.png The herd with the minicorns.png The herd now with Teddy.png So does she.jpeg|Shira amused when Diego points out that both Granny and llamas smell bad. Shira looking at Shangri Llama concerned.png|Diego and Shira have their doubts the Shangri Llama will help save the world. Geotopia lake.JPG|Shira and Diego spend their seemingly final moments watching the Geotopia crystals. Diego Shira and Granny.jpeg Manny Diego and Shira all happy.jpg Some of the herd with the elderly Geotopians.png Quiet before the crazy.jpeg|"What happened?" Diego and Shira Last Moments.jpeg|Shira stays close to her mate, Diego as the asteroid approaches the planet. The herd and the Geotopians looking at the asteroid.png.PNG Asteroid Diego Shira and Granny.jpeg In your face space rock.jpeg|"In your face space rock!" Diego and Shira in crowd.png The Herd with Geotopians and Dino-Birds.png The Herd with sid in front.png Talking into a twig.jpeg|Shira amused that Sid is talking into a twig. Diego and Shira see kids.jpeg Diego and Shira Smiling.jpeg|Shira smiles at Diego when two kids ask about their adventure. Think you can handle it.jpeg|"That's a very scary story. You think you can handle it?" - Shira teasing the kids. Diego and Shira storytelling.jpeg Great Parents.jpeg|"You know, we'd be great parents." Dino Birds at wedding seats.png Sid,_Diego,_and_Shira_watching_Peaches.png Sid missing Brooke.jpeg Shira and Diego Dancing.jpeg|Diego dances with Shira at the wedding. Diego and Shira dancing with start and aardvark.jpeg Gifs Shira chases an elk.gif Diego and Shira dance at the wedding.gif Category:Gallery